Swamp
, , | SP Time = 100 | SP Cost = 2 hr. }}Unlocked by exploring the Jungle. This location unlocks: * Tinker Hunt around 65 ~ 80 * Peninsula around 250 ~ 300 * Valley around 300 ~ 375 * Tangle * Trap, by building Trap. Walkthrough Tinker Hunt Triggered: 65 ~ 80/400 * While exploring this location you will unlock Tinker Hunt. Salad Story ' ''Triggered: 84~160/400 * You wake up from another food related dream. The hunger you experience during the day made you dream of a healthy salad this time. * REMEMBER * You try to remember what the dream salad tasted like. * MMM * Your stomach starts to growl like a wolf. * You would give anything for a bowl of salad right now. * ANYTHING * Your daydreaming is put to a halt when you notice a bush of fresh wild salad leaves. Perfect for a healthy salad! * Oh, c'mon, really?! # TAKE #* You pick up the vegetables, a bit unsure. You dream of a food and it becomes reality? #* Does Tinker Island make dreams come true? #* You will try to dream of a fueled helicopter the next time. #* You get Salad. #* OKAY # TRAP #* You figure that this must be a trap. You leave the salad leaves in the grass, even though your belly disapproves. #* SIGH '''Egg Story (Triggered: 209~224/400 ) * You stumble upon a suspicious heap of mud. You dig around a bit and find 3 eggs. What do you do? # TAKE #* Overcome with craving for egg omelet, you pocket the eggs. #* As you do this, something on the other side of the mud mound awakes. ## GROUND ##* You face your fears and wait for the lumbering sound to come closer. It is mother alligator. ##* She is angry. And very, very hungry. ##* FIGHT (Alligator: 1,000~2,400, 17~24, 7/10) ##* You have defeated the alligator mom guarding her nest! ##* You get Alligator Eggs. ##* OKAY ## AWAY ##* You figure that the mother of these eggs isn't far away. You refuse to risk your life for this meal. ##* END # LEAVE #* You figure that the mother of these eggs isn't far away. You refuse to risk your life for this meal. #* END 'Trap Story ' (Triggered: 257~272/400 ) '' * After countless trials and errors your brightest survivors finally managed to make plans for a trap to capture wildlife. * TIME * You can build Trap. * TIP: When you build the trap you will get the Trap location on the map. * Explore it to see if you caught something. * COOL 'River Story' ''(This will not occur if you failed to help Bear at Delta.) * As you walk on the river bank, a shimmer catches your eye. It is coming from the river bottom. * INVESTIGATE * The river here is strong and fast. How should you investigate the shiny object? # 300 #* You build a raft and successfully float to the object. #* You pick it up from the dirt and discover it is a pretty pocket knife. #* You wonder who left it there. #* You get Bear's Knife. #* (Editor's TIP: You can keep this item by bribing Bear at [Hut with 200 to keep the knife. Equipping this before returning or bribing the item to Bear will result in not being able to gain Bear as a survivor member.) #* END # 250 #* You tie the rope to a tree on one end and grab the other end as you walk in the river. #* You manage to get the object and pick it up. It is a pretty pocket knife. #* You wonder who left it there. #* You get Bear's Knife. #* END # 50 #* (TBD) # ABOUT IT #* (TBD) *''(Editor's TIP: You can keep this item by bribing Bear at the Hidden Hut with 200 gems to keep the knife. Equipping this before returning or bribing the item to Bear will result in not being able to gain Bear as a survivor member.)'' Tangle Story * Your scouts find a path through the jungle that leads to a new location. * Maybe you should check it out. It could harbor treasure or terrible creatures. Who knows? * You have unlocked Tangle. Other Stories 'Eel Story' While foraging juicy eels '' * While hunting for eels in the swamp waters something brushes your leg. And then you are electrocuted. It feels terrible. * A survivor gets -25 . * [ KZZZ 25 ] * You make a short circuit and the eel suffers a heart attack. * It also spits out a handful of gems. * You get +15 . * OKAY '''Random Stories' * Rock Slide Story * Sickness Story Fights Forage-able Items Special Parts Category:Locations